Malas Decisiones
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Bonnie Bennett está viviendo por fin una vida normal. Sale de fiesta con sus amigos, y cuando sus amigos la abandonan para pasar tiempo juntos, conoce a dos personas con las que pasa la mejor noche de su vida. Pero cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, no está segura de haber hecho lo correcto, porque... ¿a quién se le ocurre llevarse a la cama a Kai Parker y a Kol Mikaelson?


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**AVISO: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries".

**#PALABRAS: 800.**

* * *

**MALAS DECISIONES**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, Bonnie Bennett supo que estaba sola en la cama.

Mejor. Así tendría tiempo para pensar. Para decirse a sí misma todas las cosas terribles que se le estaban viniendo a la cabeza. Para castigarse a sí misma por lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Todo había parecido tan sencillo, tan natural. Ir a la fiesta con Elena y Damon, que estos dos la abandonaran a la media hora porque, obviamente, tenían cosas mejores que hacer por su cuenta, encontrarse con ellos… ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿qué hacían juntos? Uno de ellos había muerto hacía años, y el otro llevaba años atrapado. Pero, de alguna manera, habían conseguido volver, se habían hecho amigos y habían decidido torturarla.

Por supuesto, la noche anterior a Bonnie ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que la estuvieran torturando. No, lo que estaban haciendo era darle una de las mejores noches de su vida.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Eran dos asesinos, dos psicópatas que disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a toda la gente a su alrededor… ¿Por qué se sentía tan terriblemente excitada solo pensando en ellos?

Su mente se puso en blanco cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Escuchó pisadas, dos pares, y quiso que la tierra la tragara. Esconderse debajo de la cama. Saltar por la ventana. Todas le parecían opciones válidas. Pero no le dio tiempo. Malditos vampiros.

−Buenos días, Bonster –saludó su mayor pesadilla, también conocido como Kai Parker−. ¿Has dormido bien?

Era inútil hacerse la dormida, pero eso no hizo que la chica cesara en su intento. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso cuando unas manos, grandes y fuertes, le apartaron el pelo de la cara y le acariciaron la mejilla. Las manos de Kol Mikaelson. Las reconocía. Y reconocía su olor, incluso ahora, tan mezclado con el de Kai y con el suyo propio.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Kai, que se colocó tras ella. Su mano le rodeó la cintura, y Bonnie tuvo que resistir la tentación de quitársela de encima. Con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima la noche anterior, el contacto del Hereje le había parecido increíble, lleno de una magia que hacía que se sonrojara incluso si simplemente le rozaba la mano. Pero ahora, con una resaca que amenazaba con hacerle explotar la cabeza, Bonnie simplemente quería alejarse de él. Bueno, tal vez no. No del todo.

−Bonnie, deja de fingir, sabemos que estás despierta desde antes de entrar a la habitación.

−Sí, Bon –Kai le hablaba directamente al oído, su aliento cálido rozándola y haciéndola estremecer−. ¿Qué pasa, ahora que te has aprovechado de nosotros nos vas a dar la espalda?

−Si os pido que me dejéis en paz no lo haréis, ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

−Eso depende –Kol hizo una seña a Kai, que movió tanto su cuerpo como el de Bonnie hacia atrás, dejando más espacio para el Original en la cama−. Demuéstranos que de verdad no quieres que estemos aquí contigo, y nos iremos.

−Sí, por una vez seremos buenos.

−No tengo nada que demostraros. Sois unos asesinos, unos psicópatas. Y quiero que me dejéis en paz.

Incluso sin verlos, Bonnie estuvo bastante segura de que ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco. La chica hizo un intento de levantarse de la cama, lo cual fue bastante complicado dado que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Si no los veía, era menos verdad. ¿No?

No llegó muy lejos. Kai estiró una mano y le agarró el brazo. Por un momento, Bonnie sintió un temor irracional, el que le venía siempre que alguien la agarraba así. El miedo que él le había metido en el cuerpo: el de la absorción de magia. Pero lo que hizo fue algo muy distinto.

Se vio a sí misma, como él la había visto la noche anterior. De espaldas a él, besando apasionadamente a Kol mientras que Kai se introducía lentamente en ella. A horcajadas sobre Kol, con el pene de Kai en su boca. Acostada entre los dos en el suelo, sudorosa y agotada, pero con una expresión de plena satisfacción en el rostro.

Y entonces la bruja salió de su ensoñación. Se soltó del agarre del híbrido y se puso en pie, sin importarle su total desnudez.

−¿Qué haces?

−Enseñarte lo que de verdad pasó ayer. Tu odio puede nublar tu conciencia, Bon.

−Da igual lo que pasó anoche. Seguís siendo los malos, y yo sigo siendo la buena. Así que fin de la historia.

Los dos hombres la miraron mientras que la bruja buscaba su ropa y se vestía. No hicieron nada para detenerla. Sabían que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Que volvería con ellos. La noche anterior sería la primera de muchas. Tenía que serlo.


End file.
